sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
While the City Sleeps...
| Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Narada Michael Walden for Perfection Light Productions, Tommy LiPuma, Robbie Buchanan, Kashif, Preston Glass (associate) | Last album = 20/20 (1985) | This album = While the City Sleeps... (1986) | Next album = Collaboration (1987) | Misc = }} While the City Sleeps... is the 1986 studio album by George Benson on Warner Bros.. It features musicians like Paulinho da Costa, Preston Glass, Paul Jackson, Jr., Marcus Miller and Narada Michael Walden (as drummer and producer), alongside young talents of the time like Kenny G, Randy Jackson and Kashif. It's part of the "series" of 1980s pop albums Benson recorded. Although it does not have any instrumental tracks, Benson's guitar playing is somewhat in the headlight in songs like "Love Is Here Tonight", "Teaser" and "Too Many Times". Beside being the most successful single, "Kisses in the Moonlight" is still frequently played by Benson at live performances and is present on many of his compilation albums (The Best of George Benson, The George Benson Anthology, The Essential Selection, etc.) On the B-side of the "Kisses in the Moonlight" single – alongside "Breezin'" (Special Mix) on the 12" version – is the instrumental song "Open Your Eyes" (George Benson/Ronnie Foster) (producer: Tommy LiPuma, engineer: Eric Calvi) which is not available elsewhere. Reception }} Like many of Benson's pop albums, While the City Sleeps... was criticized for the lack of guitar playing, and being an "attempt to chase the charts". Track listing Personnelas on album cover Musicians: * George Benson - lead guitar & lead vocals (all tracks) * Walter Afanasieff - keyboards (3, 5), synthesizers (4, 7) * Ms. Kitty Beethoven - background vocals (3, 4, 7) * Robbie Buchanan - keyboards, synthesizers, synth bass & arrangements (1, 8) * Chris Camozzi - rhythm guitar (7) * Janey Clewer - background vocals (1, 8) * Bud Cockrell - background vocals (5) * Paulinho da Costa - percussion (1, 8) * John S. Dranchak - assistant Synclavier programming (6) * Kenny G - saxophone (1, 8) * James Gilstrap - background vocals (1, 3, 4, 7, 8) * Alan Glass - rhythm guitar (3) * Preston Glass - synthesizers, percussion programming, bass sequencing (2); drum programming, keyboards, strings, bass sequencing (3); keyboards, Roland TR-808 programming (4); additional drum programming (7) * Gigi Gonaway - Simmons toms and Paiste cymbals (2); Simmons drum fills and Paiste cymbals (7) * Jennifer Hall - background vocals (3, 4, 5, 7) * Carolyn Hedrich - background vocals (5) * Jerry Hey - string arrangements (2, 4, 7) * Yogi Horton - drums (6) * Paul Jackson, Jr. - rhythm guitar (1, 8) * Randy Jackson - Fender bass (4), Moog Source (7) * David Jenkins - rhythm guitar (5), background vocals (5) * Marlena Jeter - background vocals (1) * Kashif - keyboards, all other instruments (than lead vocal, lead guitar, guitar, keyboards, drums, Synclavier programming, background vocals) (6) * John Lehman - background vocals (1, 8) * Cory Lerios - keyboards & bass sequencing (5) * Frank Martin - synthesizers (2) * Marcus Miller - bass (1) * Cindy Mizelle - background vocals (6) * Paul Pesco - guitar (6) * Greg Phillinganes - keyboards (6) * Claytoven Richardson - backing vocals (2, 3, 4, 7) * John Robinson - drums (1, 8) * Corrado Rustici - Charvel GTM6 MIDI guitar (4) * Larry Smith - Synclavier programming (6) * Sterling - synth horns (5) * Andrew Thomas - PPG WaveTerm synthesizer programming (1, 8) * Suzanne Valentine - background vocals (3) * Narada Michael Walden - arrangements (2-5, 7), drum programming (2, 4, 7), drums (3, 5) * Audrey Wheeler - background vocals (6) Production * Victor Beyglio: assistant engineer (2-5, 7) * Hugo Boss: clothing * Robbie Buchanan: producer (1, 8) * Greg Calbi: mastering at Sterling Sound (New York, NY). * Eric Calvi: mix engineer (1, 8) * Dana Chappelle: assistant engineer (2-5, 7) * Kav DeLuxe: art direction and design * Peter Doell: assistant recording (1, 8) * David Frazer: chief and mix engineer (2-5, 7) * Fritz/Turner Management, L.A.: direction * Eddie Garcia: assistant engineer (1, 8) * Preston Glass: associate producer (3) * Caroline Greyshock: photography * Darrell Gustamachio: engineer and mix (6) * Stuart Hirotsu: assistant engineer (2-5, 7) * Janice Lee: production coordinator * Tommy LiPuma: producer (1, 8) * Gordon Lyon: assistant engineer (2-5, 7) * Joe Martin: assistant engineer (1, 8) * Michael O'Reilly: assistant recording (8) * Jay Rifkin: assistant recording (1, 8) * Jeff Sayre: clothing * Elliot Scheiner: engineer (1, 8) * Cynthia Shilow: production coordinator * Larry Smith: assistant engineer (6) * Lou Snead: project coordinator * Narada Michael Walden: producer (2-5, 7) * WCI Record Group: CDD pre-mastering Charts References Category:George Benson albums Category:1986 albums Category:Albums produced by Narada Michael Walden Category:Albums produced by Tommy LiPuma Category:Warner Bros. Records albums